Lydia's Prediction
by Residentfangirl1997
Summary: After they rescue her from Eichen House, Lydia predicts Stiles' death. What does this mean for the pack? Is Stiles going to survive?


**Hey guys! I very quickly wrote this one-shot after the episode Lie Ability, so anything that happens in the rest of the season is not part of it. It's not the best thing I've ever written, but I hope you still enjoy. xxx**

"Scott, do you think I'm going to die?"

Scott and Stiles were walking to their next class when the question Stiles had been wanting to ask finally burst from his mouth.

Scott stopped walking and looked at his friend, his face a picture of concern. "What do you mean? Why would you even ask that?"

"It's just- I haven't been able to get what Lydia said that night out of my head. Am I going to die?"

"No, dude, of course not. I wouldn't worry about it. Lydia was totally out of it when we got her out of Eichen House. Her mind was a mess. She was probably just confused. You aren't going to die, Stiles. I won't let that happen."

"Thanks buddy." Stiles smiled at Scott before parting ways to go to his own class.

Scott sighed as he watched his friend bound down the hallway. He had completely lied. Every time he closed his eyes he heard Lydia make that bone-chilling prediction all over again.

 _Lydia had just finished screaming. Scott was trying to focus on the road and on getting to the animal clinic in one piece. His ears were just starting to stop ringing from the scream and he could hear Stiles in the back trying to calm Lydia down._

 _"Lydia look at me. You're gonna make it." Stiles was saying. Scott could smell the concern and anxiety radiating off of Stiles mixed with the stench of blood from Lydia's head wound. It was making him nauseous. He tried to get Roscoe to move faster but the worn out Jeep refused to work._

 _He snuck a peek into the rearview mirror and could see Lydia looking at Stiles with an unnerving look in her eye._

 _"But you're not." She whispered, just loud enough for Scott to hear and to make his blood run cold. He turned around to look at Stiles and could see his best friend frozen in place. Scott stepped on the gas and sped towards Deaton._

What Scott had told Stiles was probably true. Lydia's brain was very busy and scattered that night, but that doesn't mean that her prediction wasn't real. Scott had been trying to be hyper vigilante since that night and was trying to stay around Stiles as much as possible without him becoming suspicious.

Scott started to go to class when he switched directions and headed for his motorcycle instead to drive to Lydia's house, who was still resting after her ordeal.

When he arrived, it took a while before someone answered the door.

"Scott?" Lydia's mom looked surprised to see him there. "Is everything alright? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Oh, yes Ms. Martin, everything's fine, I just wanted to check on Lydia. I had a free period so I wanted to come see how she was doing." Scott lied through his teeth.

"She's upstairs. She might be sleeping, but you can go on up." Lydia's mother had become much more cooperative with the pack since they saved Lydia's life.

Scott ran up the stairs before she could change her mind and knocked softly on her door.

"Mom I said I'm fine. You don't have to check up on me every 5 minutes." Lydia sounded annoyed.

"Lydia? It's Scott. Can I come in?"

"Scott? Um, yeah sure."

Scott opened the door and saw Lydia quickly sit up in her bed and try to smooth down her hair, which was sticking out in every direction.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm- well- I, uh, how are you?" Scott felt awkward standing in Lydia's room. He felt like he was invading her privacy in some way.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks." Lydia was watching Scott with amusement. "You can sit down you know." She gestured to the other side of her bed. "You look like a lost puppy."

"Thanks." Scott moved to sit on the bed and stared intensely at his hands.

"Why are you really here Scott? I know you aren't here to just check up on me."

"Hey I could be!" Scott tried to defend himself but stopped when Lydia gave him a look. "Okay, I came here to talk about Stiles."

"What about him? Is he okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah he's fine. I actually wanted to ask you something about the other night. When we rescued you? When we were in the car you told Stiles that he was going to die and I've been totally freaked out about it ever since."

Lydia's face turned from confused to worried. "Honestly I don't remember much from that night. Everything is sort of blurred together. I don't remember saying that or why I would have said it, but I do know that whenever I am near Stiles I get this weird feeling."

"Like a banshee feeling? Is he going to die?"

Lydia shook her head. "I don't think so. It doesn't feel like death. It just feels like he's not going to be be okay somehow."

Scott was getting irritated. "What does that mean, he's not going to be okay? How is that different from dying?"

"I don't _know_ , Scott. I just know that it feels different. It's like something horrible is going to happen to him but I can't tell what. But the thing is, I have that feeling when I look at all of you, but for Stiles it's stronger. Like he's gonna be the first one to go or something."

Scott rubbed his face. "Alright fine, so what should we do? Keep him away from the fighting? He would never agree to that."

"I think we just have to make sure to keep a close eye on him at all times until the threat has passed."

Scott nodded. "Okay, but we don't tell him. He doesn't need to be worrying about this."

That night, Scott showed up at the Stilinski residence with a pizza and some new Xbox games.

"Wow, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Stiles asked. Scott felt a pang of guilt. He wondered how it had gotten to the point where his best friend is surprised when he wants to hang out with him. Pizza and video games used to be an every weekend thing for them.

Scott shrugged. "I just figured that with everything going on recently we could use some bro time."

Stiles looked skeptical but moved over to let him in.

For the next few hours, Scott and Stiles played games and ate pizza together like they used to do before Scott was bitten and the supernatural took over their lives. They didn't talk about the beast or the dread doctors. They talked about school, and plans after graduation. Scott made a mental note to do this more often before telling Stiles that he was going to go to bed.

"Do you mind if I stay over?"

"When have I ever kicked you out?" Stiles threw Scott a pillow and a blanket and they both headed upstairs.

In the middle of the night Scott's phone started ringing. Stiles woke up first and groggily checked the caller ID.

"Theo?" Stiles hissed into the phone. "What do you want?"

"Stiles? Where's Scott I need to talk to him."

"No you don't. Can't you take a hint? He's done with you. We're all done with you."

Scott was awake at this point and could hear both sides of the conversation clearly.

"Fine, whatever. Just tell him that we have a problem and to meet me by the old Hale house." Stiles started to protest but Theo cut him off. "I'm not the bad guy here, remember? Your friend has bigger problems than me." With that he hung up.

"You're not going." Stiles said definitively, sensing that Scott had heard the conversation.

"I have to! Aren't you at all curious about what he wants? What if it's important?"

"Last time he lured you into a trap he killed you, Scott. Do I have to remind you of that?"

"I'm not asking you to trust him. I'll be extra cautious, I promise."

Stiles could see that he wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine, but I'm coming with you." He stood up and began changing into clothes more suitable for running around outside.

"No, absolutely not." Scott shook his head and blocked Stiles' dresser. "I'm going to go alone and you are going to stay here and go back to sleep. By the time you wake up I'll be back and will have made pancakes for breakfast."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You do know that if you leave without me I'll be forced to follow you on my own, which is way more dangerous than if I have you to protect me. I'm not about to let you go out there alone. No way."

Scott reluctantly agreed and Stiles grabbed his bat and the keys to Roscoe. They decided to call the rest of the pack for backup on their way.

When they arrived at the Hale house, Theo was waiting with his whole chimera pack. Scott and Stiles hesitantly got out of the car and walked over to them. Before they could start talking, however, the noise of another car was heard and Lydia, Kira, and Liam stepped out of it.

"Where's Malia?" Stiles asked.

"We couldn't get ahold of her." Kira responded, "We think she's probably sleeping."

"Was this really necessary Scott?" Theo asked, looking around at the pack. "I'm not sure you want everyone to hear this."

Stiles could see Scott hesitate slightly at Theo's words. "Whatever you have to say to Scott, you can say to everyone. We aren't keeping secrets anymore."

"Fine, fine. You remember your friend Deucalion? Well I needed him to carry out my plan, so I had him chained up."

"Had?" Lydia was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Well it turns out that he was more capable than I gave him credit for, as a blind man, and he escaped. I figured that since you are his most likely target, you would be willing to help me track him down."

"You idiot!" Scott growled, eyes flashing red. "Deucalion is not someone to be messed with. There's no need to track him down, because he's probably been watching us since he got free. I bet he's lurking in the woods right now listening to every word of this conversation."

"You're pretty smart, Scott." Deucalion came out of the woods, holding Malia by the neck. "I don't remember you ever using your brain before."

Stiles scoffed at that comment and Scott shot him a dirty look.

"I found this one walking by herself. Probably heading to this fun little meeting." He threw Malia to the ground and stepped closer to Scott. "And by the way, I may have tipped off some hunters about this little gathering, so unless you all want to be killed by a wolfsbane bullet to the heart, I suggest you get out of here."

As if on cue, running was heard in the distance along with shouts of "This way," and "He said the Hale house."

Stiles dashed to his jeep and tried to turn it on, but found the battery had been ripped out. "Oh come on!" He shouted, hitting the steering wheel.

Bullets started whizzing through the trees and the pack took off in opposite directions. For the next few minutes it was absolute chaos. Both packs were scattered throughout the forest trying to dodge bullets and get out of the sight of the hunters.

When the commotion died down, Scott couldn't find anyone. He had been pushed deeper into the woods and couldn't hear any hunters or pack members. He started to freak out, when he heard movement from behind him. He transformed into his wolf form, ready to fight, when he saw that it was only Lydia. He let out the breath he was holding and allowed his features to return back to normal.

"Where's everyone else?" She whispered, worried about drawing the hunters to them.

"I have no idea." He whispered back. They suddenly heard a loud howl from somewhere else in the woods. They exchanged a quick look and took off to help whoever was hurt.

While they were running Lydia felt something bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Scott!" She cried out, stopping in her tracks.

Scott looked back, his face covered in worry. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You have to get to Stiles. Now!"

Scott didn't wait for any explanation. He ran as fast as his legs could take him until he caught Stiles' scent. He slowed down and his eyes widened in fear as he realized that it was coupled with the scent of Deucalion. He managed to train his ears on the conversation, even though they were still pretty far away.

"You really take me for a fool, don't you?" Deucalion was saying. "I didn't come here for Scott. He may have taken my sight, but he poses no real threat to me. No, I came here for you. You see, the hunters were merely a distraction so I could get you away from your clingy best friend."

"What do you want with me?" Scott could hear Stiles struggling to breathe.

"I need an ally. A powerful ally to help me get what I want, and you're the perfect one to help me with that."

"What? I'm not powerful. You've made a mistake." It seems that Stiles was just as confused as Scott.

"I heard about your little rampage awhile back and that sort of power and anger is exactly what I'm looking for."

"That wasn't me." Stiles' calm demeanor was slipping and Scott quickened his pace and could now see the scene unfolding and Stiles being pinned against a tree by the werewolf.

"I know that. That's why I stole this." Deucalion reached into his coat and pulled out a wooden box with markings covering it.

"No!" Scott screamed, running forward to get to his best friend.

Stiles started yelling and trashing against Deucalion's grip. Deucalion didn't even flinch at the human's efforts and calmly pulled out the fly and slammed it down Stiles' throat. He then let go of the boy and stepped back to examine his handy work.

Scott finally reached the clearing and dropped down next to his friend.

"Stiles? What's going on?"

"You can't let this happen again, Scotty." Stiles had tears streaming down his face. "I can't kill anymore people and I can't fight him. He's strong and he's angry. Please, you have to kill me."

"No!" Scott shook his head violently. "We defeated him before, we can do it again! Just fight him for a little longer, okay? We'll get you to Deaton. We'll lock you up if we have to. We can fix this."

Stiles' head lolled to the side and Scott held him closer. Lydia had just made it to the clearing and he could hear her panting to catch her breath.

Suddenly, Stiles opened his eyes and Scott could tell it wasn't his best friend anymore. He jumped up and moved away from the fox.

The nogitsune looked from Lydia to Scott with a maniacal smirk on his face that sent chills down their spines before a cloud of black smoke overtook him and he vanished.

Scott looked, horrified, at where his brother had just been standing. He finally understood Lydia's warning. Stiles was gone, and he wasn't sure if he was going to make it this time.

"Scott, do you think I'm going to die?"

Scott and Stiles were walking to their next class when the question Stiles had been wanting to ask finally burst from his mouth.

Scott stopped walking and looked at his friend, his face a picture of concern. "What do you mean? Why would you even ask that?"

"It's just- I haven't been able to get what Lydia said that night out of my head. Am I going to die?"

"No, dude, of course not. I wouldn't worry about it. Lydia was totally out of it when we got her out of Eichen House. Her mind was a mess. She was probably just confused. You aren't going to die, Stiles. I won't let that happen."

"Thanks buddy." Stiles smiled at Scott before parting ways to go to his own class.

Scott sighed as he watched his friend bound down the hallway. He had completely lied. Every time he closed his eyes he heard Lydia make that bone-chilling prediction all over again.

 _Lydia had just finished screaming. Scott was trying to focus on the road and on getting to the animal clinic in one piece. His ears were just starting to stop ringing from the scream and he could hear Stiles in the back trying to calm Lydia down._

 _"Lydia look at me. You're gonna make it." Stiles was saying. Scott could smell the concern and anxiety radiating off of Stiles mixed with the stench of blood from Lydia's head wound. It was making him nauseous. He tried to get Roscoe to move faster but the worn out Jeep refused to work._

 _He snuck a peek into the rearview mirror and could see Lydia looking at Stiles with an unnerving look in her eye._

 _"But you're not." She whispered, just loud enough for Scott to hear and to make his blood run cold. He turned around to look at Stiles and could see his best friend frozen in place. Scott stepped on the gas and sped towards Deaton._

What Scott had told Stiles was probably true. Lydia's brain was very busy and scattered that night, but that doesn't mean that her prediction wasn't real. Scott had been trying to be hyper vigilante since that night and was trying to stay around Stiles as much as possible without him becoming suspicious.

Scott started to go to class when he switched directions and headed for his motorcycle instead to drive to Lydia's house, who was still resting after her ordeal.

When he arrived, it took a while before someone answered the door.

"Scott?" Lydia's mom looked surprised to see him there. "Is everything alright? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Oh, yes Ms. Martin, everything's fine, I just wanted to check on Lydia. I had a free period so I wanted to come see how she was doing." Scott lied through his teeth.

"She's upstairs. She might be sleeping, but you can go on up." Lydia's mother had become much more cooperative with the pack since they saved Lydia's life.

Scott ran up the stairs before she could change her mind and knocked softly on her door.

"Mom I said I'm fine. You don't have to check up on me every 5 minutes." Lydia sounded annoyed.

"Lydia? It's Scott. Can I come in?"

"Scott? Um, yeah sure."

Scott opened the door and saw Lydia quickly sit up in her bed and try to smooth down her hair, which was sticking out in every direction.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm- well- I, uh, how are you?" Scott felt awkward standing in Lydia's room. He felt like he was invading her privacy in some way.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks." Lydia was watching Scott with amusement. "You can sit down you know." She gestured to the other side of her bed. "You look like a lost puppy."

"Thanks." Scott moved to sit on the bed and stared intensely at his hands.

"Why are you really here Scott? I know you aren't here to just check up on me."

"Hey I could be!" Scott tried to defend himself but stopped when Lydia gave him a look. "Okay, I came here to talk about Stiles."

"What about him? Is he okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah he's fine. I actually wanted to ask you something about the other night. When we rescued you? When we were in the car you told Stiles that he was going to die and I've been totally freaked out about it ever since."

Lydia's face turned from confused to worried. "Honestly I don't remember much from that night. Everything is sort of blurred together. I don't remember saying that or why I would have said it, but I do know that whenever I am near Stiles I get this weird feeling."

"Like a banshee feeling? Is he going to die?"

Lydia shook her head. "I don't think so. It doesn't feel like death. It just feels like he's not going to be be okay somehow."

Scott was getting irritated. "What does that mean, he's not going to be okay? How is that different from dying?"

"I don't _know_ , Scott. I just know that it feels different. It's like something horrible is going to happen to him but I can't tell what. But the thing is, I have that feeling when I look at all of you, but for Stiles it's stronger. Like he's gonna be the first one to go or something."

Scott rubbed his face. "Alright fine, so what should we do? Keep him away from the fighting? He would never agree to that."

"I think we just have to make sure to keep a close eye on him at all times until the threat has passed."

Scott nodded. "Okay, but we don't tell him. He doesn't need to be worrying about this."

That night, Scott showed up at the Stilinski residence with a pizza and some new Xbox games.

"Wow, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Stiles asked. Scott felt a pang of guilt. He wondered how it had gotten to the point where his best friend is surprised when he wants to hang out with him. Pizza and video games used to be an every weekend thing for them.

Scott shrugged. "I just figured that with everything going on recently we could use some bro time."

Stiles looked skeptical but moved over to let him in.

For the next few hours, Scott and Stiles played games and ate pizza together like they used to do before Scott was bitten and the supernatural took over their lives. They didn't talk about the beast or the dread doctors. They talked about school, and plans after graduation. Scott made a mental note to do this more often before telling Stiles that he was going to go to bed.

"Do you mind if I stay over?"

"When have I ever kicked you out?" Stiles threw Scott a pillow and a blanket and they both headed upstairs.

In the middle of the night Scott's phone started ringing. Stiles woke up first and groggily checked the caller ID.

"Theo?" Stiles hissed into the phone. "What do you want?"

"Stiles? Where's Scott I need to talk to him."

"No you don't. Can't you take a hint? He's done with you. We're all done with you."

Scott was awake at this point and could hear both sides of the conversation clearly.

"Fine, whatever. Just tell him that we have a problem and to meet me by the old Hale house." Stiles started to protest but Theo cut him off. "I'm not the bad guy here, remember? Your friend has bigger problems than me." With that he hung up.

"You're not going." Stiles said definitively, sensing that Scott had heard the conversation.

"I have to! Aren't you at all curious about what he wants? What if it's important?"

"Last time he lured you into a trap he killed you, Scott. Do I have to remind you of that?"

"I'm not asking you to trust him. I'll be extra cautious, I promise."

Stiles could see that he wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine, but I'm coming with you." He stood up and began changing into clothes more suitable for running around outside.

"No, absolutely not." Scott shook his head and blocked Stiles' dresser. "I'm going to go alone and you are going to stay here and go back to sleep. By the time you wake up I'll be back and will have made pancakes for breakfast."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You do know that if you leave without me I'll be forced to follow you on my own, which is way more dangerous than if I have you to protect me. I'm not about to let you go out there alone. No way."

Scott reluctantly agreed and Stiles grabbed his bat and the keys to Roscoe. They decided to call the rest of the pack for backup on their way.

When they arrived at the Hale house, Theo was waiting with his whole chimera pack. Scott and Stiles hesitantly got out of the car and walked over to them. Before they could start talking, however, the noise of another car was heard and Lydia, Kira, and Liam stepped out of it.

"Where's Malia?" Stiles asked.

"We couldn't get ahold of her." Kira responded, "We think she's probably sleeping."

"Was this really necessary Scott?" Theo asked, looking around at the pack. "I'm not sure you want everyone to hear this."

Stiles could see Scott hesitate slightly at Theo's words. "Whatever you have to say to Scott, you can say to everyone. We aren't keeping secrets anymore."

"Fine, fine. You remember your friend Deucalion? Well I needed him to carry out my plan, so I had him chained up."

"Had?" Lydia was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Well it turns out that he was more capable than I gave him credit for, as a blind man, and he escaped. I figured that since you are his most likely target, you would be willing to help me track him down."

"You idiot!" Scott growled, eyes flashing red. "Deucalion is not someone to be messed with. There's no need to track him down, because he's probably been watching us since he got free. I bet he's lurking in the woods right now listening to every word of this conversation."

"You're pretty smart, Scott." Deucalion came out of the woods, holding Malia by the neck. "I don't remember you ever using your brain before."

Stiles scoffed at that comment and Scott shot him a dirty look.

"I found this one walking by herself. Probably heading to this fun little meeting." He threw Malia to the ground and stepped closer to Scott. "And by the way, I may have tipped off some hunters about this little gathering, so unless you all want to be killed by a wolfsbane bullet to the heart, I suggest you get out of here."

As if on cue, running was heard in the distance along with shouts of "This way," and "He said the Hale house."

Stiles dashed to his jeep and tried to turn it on, but found the battery had been ripped out. "Oh come on!" He shouted, hitting the steering wheel.

Bullets started whizzing through the trees and the pack took off in opposite directions. For the next few minutes it was absolute chaos. Both packs were scattered throughout the forest trying to dodge bullets and get out of the sight of the hunters.

When the commotion died down, Scott couldn't find anyone. He had been pushed deeper into the woods and couldn't hear any hunters or pack members. He started to freak out, when he heard movement from behind him. He transformed into his wolf form, ready to fight, when he saw that it was only Lydia. He let out the breath he was holding and allowed his features to return back to normal.

"Where's everyone else?" She whispered, worried about drawing the hunters to them.

"I have no idea." He whispered back. They suddenly heard a loud howl from somewhere else in the woods. They exchanged a quick look and took off to help whoever was hurt.

While they were running Lydia felt something bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Scott!" She cried out, stopping in her tracks.

Scott looked back, his face covered in worry. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You have to get to Stiles. Now!"

Scott didn't wait for any explanation. He ran as fast as his legs could take him until he caught Stiles' scent. He slowed down and his eyes widened in fear as he realized that it was coupled with the scent of Deucalion. He managed to train his ears on the conversation, even though they were still pretty far away.

"You really take me for a fool, don't you?" Deucalion was saying. "I didn't come here for Scott. He may have taken my sight, but he poses no real threat to me. No, I came here for you. You see, the hunters were merely a distraction so I could get you away from your clingy best friend."

"What do you want with me?" Scott could hear Stiles struggling to breathe.

"I need an ally. A powerful ally to help me get what I want, and you're the perfect one to help me with that."

"What? I'm not powerful. You've made a mistake." It seems that Stiles was just as confused as Scott.

"I heard about your little rampage awhile back and that sort of power and anger is exactly what I'm looking for."

"That wasn't me." Stiles' calm demeanor was slipping and Scott quickened his pace and could now see the scene unfolding and Stiles being pinned against a tree by the werewolf.

"I know that. That's why I stole this." Deucalion reached into his coat and pulled out a wooden box with markings covering it.

"No!" Scott screamed, running forward to get to his best friend.

Stiles started yelling and trashing against Deucalion's grip. Deucalion didn't even flinch at the human's efforts and calmly pulled out the fly and slammed it down Stiles' throat. He then let go of the boy and stepped back to examine his handy work.

Scott finally reached the clearing and dropped down next to his friend.

"Stiles? What's going on?"

"You can't let this happen again, Scotty." Stiles had tears streaming down his face. "I can't kill anymore people and I can't fight him. He's strong and he's angry. Please, you have to kill me."

"No!" Scott shook his head violently. "We defeated him before, we can do it again! Just fight him for a little longer, okay? We'll get you to Deaton. We'll lock you up if we have to. We can fix this."

Stiles' head lolled to the side and Scott held him closer. Lydia had just made it to the clearing and he could hear her panting to catch her breath.

Suddenly, Stiles opened his eyes and Scott could tell it wasn't his best friend anymore. He jumped up and moved away from the fox.

The nogitsune looked from Lydia to Scott with a maniacal smirk on his face that sent chills down their spines before a cloud of black smoke overtook him and he vanished.

Scott looked, horrified, at where his brother had just been standing. He finally understood Lydia's warning. Stiles was gone, and he wasn't sure if he was going to make it this time.


End file.
